1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to key assemblies, and particularly to key assemblies used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of smaller and lighter electronic devices for portable use, key assemblies have become more compact with keys more tightly spaced. Unfortunately, users of these portable electronic sometimes experience difficulty in pressing keys that are placed so close together; users may easily press more than one key at a time or press a wrong key. This drawback exists for users of cellular telephones and other portable electronic devices with key assemblies.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.